ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dragon,ball,new,fighters/Dragon ball new fighters the characters
DBNF- dragon ball new fighters Uub Jr. Uub and Bulla's son he do something that only he can do he can go smj- super majin a mixture of ssj and majin his most powerful moves are awe-some-ness, spirit bomb, awe-some-ness combo, I got this, do you want a present, and etc. He is funny, but serious almost never his good friend Gohan Jr. They can do fusion and at time they are mortal enemies. His specialty is speed. Gohan Jr. His mom and dad are videl and gohan. His best friend is uub jr but they fight a lot for fun but it's always tie they do fusion and there name is uubhan jr. His moves are golden kamehameha,kamehameha combination,extreme rush,can't touch this,exploding punch,double and randomness and he pretty much can copy anymove instantly,he can go ssj ssj2 mystic ssj3 and ssj 4 if he really has to,he nice gets along with everyone and always has a smile on his face,he take out almost every foe he's up against and he has a tail. His specialty is speed in fact gohan jr is so fast that uub jr has to train so hard to keep up with his speed Lil Buu Buu, Buu saw every one else have a family so he made a wife out of himself and they had a son named Buu Buu but Buu and every one else call him lil Buu Buu his most powerful moves are Buu turn you to candy, ball combo, Buu mad, Buu's imagination, and Buu have your powers, lil Buu Buu Kai jr. Get along really well but Buu can not fuse. His specialty is Ki blasts. Kanin,he is the son of piccolo his attitude is just like piccolo's, he has figured out a way to go super namekian 2 3 and 4 and great namekian,his moves are double hand blast,double special beam cannon,triple and double hellzone grenade,extreme ki Rush combo,namekian strike and elder's spirit, he is the guardian of the earth his specailty is ki Kai Jr is a tricky fighter he is king Kai's son he wanted to become the strongest so he came to earth and became a The NF new fighters. His main moves are Kai's blast, spirit bomb, speed combo, and can you see me. He gets along really well with Kanin. Krillin Jr. He is Marin's son her husband is unknown because he died trying to protect her. Krillin Jr he keeps up with the other NF members by doing something called spirit kaioken king Kai taught him. His main moves are spirit kaioken kamehameha wave, destrocto disc, multi grenades, and destrocto disc combo. He gets along with the Arcosian cold. Cold is a Arcosian warrior his grandpa is cooler but none no his other origin he came to do good and be recognized as a hero. His main moves are light swords, Arcosians strike, Cut right through you, and reverse kamehameha. Pan Vegeta Goku Goten Trunks Bulma Chi chi Gohan Videl Krillin Bulla Uub Mr satan Goten jr Trunks jr Daisy Category:Blog posts